From Toilets to Romance
" " is the third episode of Chulip. Intro Arin: sings "I'm sitting on the ground and I'm a little bit bitter..." Jon: over Arin Arin: "Alright, let's go." Game Progress Q★T!!!!?, following his Father's instructions, tries to kiss RL STINE, but is slapped and loses a heart. While trying to see if anything is "activatable", Arin takes a Cold Sweet Potato from the thrash bin by Dr. Dandy's hospital; he then tries to use it on Dr. Dandy, Michelle, RL STINE, Mr. Cheapot and Batayan; to no results. After returning to Q★T!!!!?'s house, his Father (after restoring his heart) tells him a plan to win RL STINE over: Write a Love Letter to her; however, his Letter Set is missing. Arin saves the game once more. Afterwards, they talk to a worried Batayan, whose Letter Set that was bought for a job search was stolen by Rocky. Q★T!!!!? tries to get the Letter Set from Rocky, which he does, but loses four hearts in the process. He then goes back to his house, where his Father restores his Hearts; he then writes a Love Letter to RL STINE after using the Letter Set on his Father. Discussion Arin notes how the animation of Q★T!!!!?'s head aligning itself with his body after changing orientation is delayed. Jon talks about how Chulip reminds him of the Nintendo DS version of The Urbz: Sims in the City (which he describes as "a weird spin-off of The Sims"), a game that he considers terrible but loves it and doesn't know why, saying that the music is awesome. Following on Jon's discussion of The Urbz, which was a loved terrible game that incorporated unusual elements to The Sims formula, Arin starts talking about the Game Boy Color version of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2, which incorporated sidescrolling elements to the sports style of the Tony Hawk franchise; however, Jon thinks that Arin is talking about the Game Boy Advance version of the game, which incorporated 3D elements into a 2D game. After Arin tries to use the Cold Sweet Potato on Dr. Dandy, and he responds with "What about it?", the Grumps talk about how realistic the game is, even more than Call of Duty. After using the Cold Sweet Potato on Michelle and RL STINE and both giving the "What about it?" response, both Grumps get angry about their indifference to what the Grumps call "delicious" and "nutrients from the Earth itself giving to you"; Arin gets angrier after the same response from Mr. Cheapot. After the Father can't find his letter set, the Grumps theorize that he is poor due to being disorganized as fuck and being slammed in taxes. Both Grumps, after noticing that the bathroom in Q★T!!!!?'s house is an "outback bathroom" (outhouse), voice their displeasure on it, with Jon also noting that it's standard in some countries. Arin mentions how one of the grossest things to him is human poop on a solid surface, since it would be steamy. Jon talks about how dogs are "vessels to love", and if someone isn't loved by a dog, that someone is unloveable; and how horrible dogs are the worst. Quotes "When she's not looking, slip this in her drink." - Jon, as Q★T!!!!?'s Father "I could write it in this Cold Sweet Potato." - Arin "Tax jokes. Welcome to April Ladies and Gentlemen!" - Jon "Have you pooped on the floor?" "No. I've seen poop on the floor though." "Who was doing it?" "Asians." - Jon and Arin "Barf Barf! You don't love me?" - Arin, as Rocky and Q★T!!!!? "Dear RL STINE, My favorite one was Cabin in the Attic!" - Jon, after reading the beginning of the Love Letter and continuing as if it was written to the actual R. L. Stine. Outro Jon: "Next time on Game Grumps!" Arin: "Uh, well, first of all..." Jon: "I was letting you do it." External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Chulip Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes